


Reach out

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille extends an hand to Aaron post 2x17





	Reach out

“How are you holding up?”Camille asked Aaron

“Okay considering what happened”Aaron says 

“She’s your friend it’s gonna be hard”Camille spoke of The psychiatrist he had grown close to 

“Hope she’ll be okay”Aaron muttered 

“You can reach out to me anytime”Camille reminded him 

“That’s very sweet of you”Aaron told her


End file.
